Conquering Love
by Loopstagirl
Summary: He saw her standing there and just knew he had found his queen.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners._

_Someone very special to me asked for this, so what better to upload it on her birthday?_

* * *

><p>His first glimpse of her was across a crowded ballroom.<p>

Victory had been hard to win but Camelot was his and Uther Pendragon felt invincible. For months battle had raged and he had led his men into charge after charge, knowing that he was the rightful ruler of the kingdom, not the usurper who had forced his mother to flee after his birth. That man had stolen his birthright, so after months of campaigning, Uther had finally stolen his life in retaliation.

He was exactly where he was supposed to be.

Naturally, he knew the first thing he needed to do was make sure he knew his friends and his enemies were. The ball seemed the best way to do this. Those who refused to attend were the ones he would send his knights to in the morning. Others, he knew, were just getting the measure of him. Others would be supporting him completely, taking his victory as a sign that he was the rightful king and there was no contesting it.

But it wasn't until he saw her standing there, her hand on her father's arm and a smile on her lips did he realise there was still something he needed to make his reign secure. He needed a queen.

And he thought he had just found one.

Uther began circling the room, determined to find out who she was. He hadn't yet had a clear view of her father to recognise the family. All he knew was that she was a noblewoman at least, a princess at best. Her beauty captured him; golden hair falling in waves down her back and the blue jewel resting on her forehead to hold her tresses back reflecting her eyes perfectly. How he could see that from being so far across the room, he had no idea. But Uther knew it to be true; it was as if every single sense had zoned in on this woman and he just had to know who she was.

Moving closer and closer, he grinned when he saw her properly and how her delicate gown revealed her shape and the fluidity of her movement when her head tipped back to laugh at something. Just as he made to take another step, another man stepped up behind her. He was tall and handsome, and judging by the way his hand rested on her shoulder, knew the lady well.

Uther lifted his chin and took his final step.

"May I have this dance?" He requested in a voice loud enough to carry. He wanted her companion to challenge him, to try and protest just so that Uther had an excuse to throw him from the court and banish him forever. He was an obstacle, he could see that in the familiarity of their gazes. The man's lingering hand suggested a betrothal.

But to his dismay, although the man paused, he placed the woman's hand in Uther's and stepped back with a bow. He was an ally but that only made him more dangerous – he had the potential to be subtle if he was allowed at court.

But anyone who witnessed the exchange would now know the new king would be refused nothing; not his throne nor a woman he desired.

The other dancers melted away as he swept forward and the woman placed her hands in his, allowing him to lead her.

"What is your name, fair lady?"

He thought she would answer, that she would be demur and obedient to anything her father had told her. After all, to know that his daughter had caught the eye of the king would be a great privilege indeed. Uther planned to have her in his bed before the night was out.

But to his surprise, she flashed him a grin, one sly and mischievous.

"You'll have to earn the right to that, My Lord," she murmured, her voice respectfully but her words playful. For a moment, Uther could only gape before she spun away from him and then twirled back in. This time, he knew she was pressing closer.

"You deny your king?" His voice was just as playful as hers and her eyes sparkled as she smiled at him.

"More like allowing him the chance to prove he can do anything if he sets his mind on it."

Their teasing continued throughout the whole dance and when Uther knew he had to let her return to her father, his eyes never left her as she walked away. But she tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled back at him, one full of warmth and affection. One that promised a lifetime of playfulness if he took the time to discover her name.

Uther didn't see his lady for the rest of that evening, despite looking everywhere he went. He didn't ask for help though, knowing this was his challenge. He had won his kingdom, now he would win his queen.

For her refusal to grant him her name had awoken something far deeper than lust in the young king. He wanted her by his side in all things, not just in his bed. He could quench his passion on any noblewoman who thought it would get their family into favour by pandering to the king. A queen that was strong in her own right would challenge his mind, keep him sharp and alert. Not to mention if he pursued this properly he could guarantee there would no more wars for the king if he had an heir.

After spending nights on the battlefield, Uther never would have thought he could fall in love in one night. But the lady did not leave his mind and he found himself using every contact he knew to discover her name and whereabouts.

When he was armed once again, only this time with knowledge rather than a sword, the king mounted his horse and rode long and hard through the night. For although over a month had passed, something told him that she would be waiting for him; it was in the promise of her smile.

His Ygraine. His queen.


End file.
